bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sachi Yamamura
Sachi Yamamura (山村幸 Yamamura Sachi) is a member of the Yamamura Royal Family, nobles with powerful influence in the Seireitei. Appearance Sachi commonly wears a red shirt, with long blue sleeves to reach to her wrists. The red part that covers the majority of her torso is fastened by a zipper, similar to a coat. She also wears a gray skirt, with leggings that cover nearly her entire lower extremeties. She is also noted to wear a black, near-Shinigami outfit in the place for her upper clothing for a Royal Guard appearance. As for her body appearance, she has what is considered to be an "average-woman" build, slightly muscular due to her training. Her eyes a a crystal blue, and she has long and blonde hair, similar to her sister's. Personality She expresses a calm, serious, and detached personality, revealing nothing even to her companions, and even her own relatives. This often causes people to view her as "cold" and "emotionless". The people she has killed successfully have often been said to have been killed without pain, or dying even before they hit the ground, indicating either a merciful intention, or simply a feeling of unwastefulness. This does not mean that she is without emotion: she will risk her own life in order to protect her family and comrades when the need arises, protective of her values. Aside from which, she is capable of showing more humane emotions. She is respectful and polite to other people, maintaining a cool and level-headed aura around them. She is also soft-spoken, preferring quiet over loud, and spending most of her time in solitude. This is why she dislikes her parents' constant attention of her, envying Kyashi for being the one less relied on. Recently, she has even developed a dry sense of humor, even speaking with her opponent when spoken to and making mildly teasing jokes. As a fighter, she possesses incredible self-control of her emotions. She constantly displays an emotionless personality, only showing surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than she had expected, and even then she doesn't lose her composure. She does not possess any arrogance, and often fully justified any statements she made about her power, even complimenting her opponents at times on their abilities. She holds virtually little hostility towards her enemies, if any. However, she does possess some form of ease in fighting, stating it relieves the boredom of everyday life. She aims to defeat her opponent and not kill them out-right, but will not hesitate to deliver the final blow if they persist on attacking her. History Initially, Sachi grew up in the midst of a normal life as a swordsman. From when she was five years old, she was taught in the ways of the world by her parents, piece by piece. At the early age, she had seemed to take a liking to studying in world history, which made up the backbone of her learning. Commonly, she was seen reading a random book, whether outside or indoors. According to her father, one of Sachi's more curious traits was her intelligence, which would rapidly progress as she grew up. At the age of six, with the protection of her parents, she was taught out door, in ever the case she needed to find resources for herself. She understood the instructions of her father incredibly well, and she did what she was told, often succeeding in completing whatever task was assigned to her. This natural survival skill, along with her incredible intelligence, gave praise to her parents' eyes. This didn't seem to change even after her sister Kyashi had come a more mature part of the family, at which Sachi was 17 years old. However, Sachi was secretly tiring with the constant attention drawn towards herself by her parents. Due to the fact that Kyashi had less attention (and in Sachi's opinion, more freedom), Sachi formed an envious attitude towards her, in contrast to the resentment Kyashi herself had felt towards Sachi for being more admired. Eventually, their feelings for each other erupted in a spar, when Kyashi attempted to kill Sachi, only to be stopped by intervention of their parents. They made no more hostile attempts towards each other after that, but retained a bitter rivalry towards each other from that point on. Furthermore, Sachi used that opportunity to distance herself away from her parents, in order to seek her own peace. Synopsis Ryūka Injiki Arc *Darkness to Darkness: Midoriko Kurosaki vs Kyashi Yamamura *True Feelings: Aftermath Taiki Kurosaki Arc *Reincounter: Yamamura and Kurosaki Jiriki Hongan Arc *Fury and Tragedy: The Unfinished Rivalry *The Superpowers Collide! Tora Yamamura vs Kaemon Kurosaki Takahashi Arc *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Countdown to the End *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Vengeance Unattained *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Pride on the Blade Powers & Abilities Immense Spirital Power: Sachi possesses a tremendous amount of spiritual power. Though she hasn't been known to exert it much in combat, her ability to withstand great amounts of spiritual pressure implies to the level of energy that she herself possesses. It is on par with that of the "Shunsui-level" class of Shinigami, including Ken'ichi Misora, Kento Tensei, Verus, and Sengetsu Kawahiru. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Being taught personally by her parents, Sachi possesses a skill in swordsmanship that is nearly unrivaled by any other, save for the likes of her family as well as some outside of it. She is ambidextrous, switching swords from one hand to the other in order to confuse her opponents, as well as warning sparring partners of her attack when she is close to them.Glass vs Fire: Kurosaki Yamamura Rematch! Her style is quite versatile, ranging from being able to defend and counter-attack rapidly to an aggressive opponent, to fighting with fast, fluid, and precise strikes to a more passive one.Glass vs Fire: Kurosaki Yamamura Rematch! She prefers to use her sealed state more than anything else, only releasing her Zanpakutō as a last resort. Kidō Master: Sachi is known to heavily rely on the use of Kidō. Even low-level spells can prove to be effective against her opponent when placed in her hands. She can perform spells up to level 99, though much more powerful spells without the use of an incantation have only one-third of the strength than a spell with the incantation. Flash Steps Master: One of the most notable skillsets Sachi posseeses is her use of Flash Step. Her potency in it exceeds even that of her swordsmanship skill. She is one of the most proficient users of Flash Step, capable of keeping up with nearly any opponent. With this, she can stop her adversaries from attempting to flee from her, re-appearing behind them and opening them up for an easy counter-attack.Glass vs Fire: Kurosaki Yamamura Rematch! *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. Genius Intellect: A prodigy personally taught by her parents, Sachi possesses a tremendous amount of intellect. She can prove to be quite deceptive and manipulative in order to keep a psychological advantage on her opponents. A testament to her intellect is that she can come out of combat with little to no injuries sustained to her person, having prepared ahead of time. Little clues can help her catch on quickly to her enemy's actions and movements, and can see the truth behind an opponent's own deception. She is quite analyptical, deducing the strengths of her and her opponent simply from the weapons they use.Glass vs Fire: Kurosaki Yamamura Rematch! Immense Strength: Sachi's physical strength is on par with, if not greater than Kyashi's own. In their sparring matches, she was capable of blocking blows that would've easily shattered a Zanpakuto, and defeat the younger sibling a number of times, despite the other's skill in hand-to-hand. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though her full extent is unknown, Sachi has shown a good proficiency in the use of barehanded fighting. Her movements when utilizing CQC styles had temporarily overwhelmed Ahatake Kurosaki via a reel-in and takedown, and her movements had been far too fast for him to react to.Glass vs Fire: Kurosaki Yamamura Rematch! Enhanced Durability: Due to Sachi's immense spiritual power, she can withstand devestating attacks on her person and come out unscathed. Zanpakutō Kurisutarumirā (クリスタルミラー, Crystal Mirrors): In its sealed form, Kurisutarumirā resembles a normal katana. The tsuba is a golden color, as is the bottom of the hilt. The handle is black, with small shares going down its sides in a vertical pattern. Notably, it does not change form whenever it is released, but stays constant. *'Shikai:' The release command is "Break" (ブレイク, Bureiku). Though only vaguely, this hints at its mirror-based abilities, referring to the shattering of a glass mirror. :Shikai Special Ability: Kurisutarumirā's Shikai ability is the usage of enhanced mirrors. They can prove to be quite versatile in combat, proving to serve both offensive and defensive demands. Coupled with Sachi's own personal skill, she can be rendered near-unstoppable as a result. :*'Garasu Tanken' (ガラス短剣, Glass Daggers): With the arc of her sword swing, Sachi can summon and hurl multiple shards at her target. They act like bullets, easily tearing through flesh and Hierro. She can also use shattered mirrored fragments in order to utilize the technique, saving the brief time needed to summon them. They possess a hidden property; against energy attacks and defenses, they absorb the energy, augumenting the power of damage they can inflict on their targets. :*'Kyūkyoku No Bōei' (究極の防衛, Ultimate Defense): Mentally, Sachi can summon a mirror or multiple mirrors, each one the size of herself. They serve mostly for defensive purposes; when faced with an attack, they can absorb it and reflect it back at their opponent. Sachi can transfer her Shunpo to these mirrors, allowing her to transport these mirrors from one location to another within a blink of an eye. This can prove to be quite lethal to her opponents, as a mirror containing their attack can be spawned directly behind them and reflect the attack right back at them. Additionally, Sachi can summon a small dome of mirrors around herself in order to prevent aerial attacks. *'Bankai:' Sauzando Kurisutarumirā (サウザンドクリスタルミラー, Thousand Crystal Mirrors): True to the Bankai nature, Sauzando Kurisutarumirā is essentially an expansion of its Shikai abilities. Seemingly, her Zanpakutō shatters to the ground instantly, the thousand pieces created shooting up into the air. Each piece, as they are traveling, expand into mirrors that surround both her and her opponent(s) in an arena. Once the dome is completed, one of those mirrors will fall, transforming into the original form of her Zanpakutō that Sachi catches by the hilt. The spot that the mirror came from is filled in with another mirror immediately. :Mirror Weapons: Despite a default katana already given to Sachi at the summoning of the Bankai, Sachi is free to summon another in order to combat with dual blades. Though not to an extreme amount, their cutting strength increases to the point of being able to slice through Espada-level Hierro. She can also use the mirrors themselves in order for projectile attacks against her opponent. However, when used in this state, the mirrors cannot absorb attacks and can be shattered with brute force. Any spot that a mirror leaves is filled in with another, making escape impossible. :Reflection: Kurisutarumirā's reflection abilities in this state can be alarming. When an energy attack is fired at one of the mirrors, it immediately comes out of the other side parallel to that mirror for a surprise attack. The spiritual pressure exerted by the opponent is also absorbed and reflected back, resulting in a negation of both the energy from the mirrors and the opponent. The stationary mirrors are, therefore, unable to be shattered by the opponent and only by Sachi's will alone. :Mirā Shikei Hanketsu (ミラー死刑判決, Mirror Death Sentence): When 10 of Sachi's mirrors are shattered, she is able to summon a massive mirror out of their fragments. For this ability to work, Sachi has to be touching the opponent the whole time she is summoning the mirrors. The fragments will be summoned towards the target, forming the mirror around him/her. When the mirror is completely inside, the opponent will be trapped inside with no way out. Sachi can shatter the mirror to kill the opponent in this matter. Trivia *Sachi's unofficial theme song is Our Truth by Lacuna Coil. References Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Royal Family